frejahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufinus Cuoco
Rufi Cuoco This character was created by Freja Aspect I've got hair it's mostly brown and a little red. Some of it is on my face, my legs, my arms, my head, and I've got some in my nose too. I have eyes, they are sort of green and sort of brown at the same time. I have skin, and it covers my whole body, it's pretty light, medium I guess. I have some other features too, a fairly noticeable nose and from what I've heard kissable lips. About Rufi Alright, my name isn't Rufi, its Rufinus. My father Carmelo is Italian, and he is sort of a Roman Pagan and he decided right away to give me a cognate name, Rufus, which means red-haired. Clever isn't it? Rufinus was his choice and dear, sweet, old, mom Daniela went along with it. My mother is from Moldova but she has lived in Italy since she was five years old. She met my dad in Sicily and now she loves the country more than anything. They were once teenage troublemakers, and they didn't put and end to it to by the time they were in their twenties either. My mom ran a prostitution ring, the funny thing about her is she would never, ever degrade herself by selling her body for money. She has no problem with other women, or men doing it to make money for her, for us. The same with my father, he was part of some large scale drug trafficking, Planes, boats, cars, and people. Anyway he could move product, he would do it. Funny thing about him is he doesn't use. Never has, never will. I have to admit, they are a little inspiring. They are muggles, they can't just wave wands and make things happen, and yet they still make things happen. Big things. I wasn't ever shielded from anything my parents did. They have been honest with me from the start. When my mother was checking out girls, I was right there looking with her, same with the guys, which is still kind of unsettling. My father didn't purposely let me know what he was doing, and how things were going down, but I was always there. His business was always more interesting. He is so much more of a dick than my mother. She is all softness and sweetness in her business, until she hears of a John that doesn't want to pay. She handles her business, and she always covers her tracks. I don't want to be a Crime Boss, and I don't want to join any of the mafioso families. I don't want to take over for either of my parents. I want to do my own thing. So far that's a lot of nothing. Quintessence I can be a exquisite ass, but I don't think I am one. I have a sense of humor that not everyone can understand. To be completely honest, I don't care if you get where I'm coming from, or not. If I say something that you didn't like. That is your problem. I'm really not out to make enemies some people just can't take what they dish out. If you've got jokes for me, I've got jokes for you. If you take it personal. Again. Sounds like a personal problem. Sometimes I do push it, and I do go a little to far when I know I should pull back. Everything I do if for fun, I'm playful. What more can I say? Proficiency Possessions Pets Ermes is an Italian Owl my father gave me. One of my mother's girls gave the bird to her, she has no use for it and gave it to him. He isn't much of an animal person and he gave it to me. We share in the Cuoco family, if that wasn't obvious. Ermes is a freakishly smart bird. He is one of those domesticated pigeons, I think that means he is supposed to be smart. Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Rufi Cuoco